Hush Hush, Baby
by WisteriaClove
Summary: "Don't touch her, don't look at her, I don't even want you breathing the same damn air as her! Got that?" Grimmjow is selfish, arrogant, ferocious and when it comes to Tegan, he's possessive as well. He fights off the lusty looks of every guy that dares look her way yet he refuses to admit those warm sensations in his stomach have anything to do with her, how much can she take? /OC
1. Chapter 1

**SEX – in this chapter . . . well, for **_**most **_**of this chapter, so if you're too young don't read! **

**I'd just like to say a few things. Firstly Grimmjow is the biggest babe in Bleach history! (I have only watched up to ep 160 – so sorry if there's anyone more baba-licious than he but so far he's topping my polls,**

**secondly the girl in this is called Tegan (pronounced Tay-gen) – and yes she's supposed to be quite attractive but as the story progresses you'll see she has some serious ISSUES so don't be thinking she's all mary-sue. K? K! **

**Thirdly – this story's gonna have reference - and by **_**reference**_** I mean descriptive scenes - of fights, sexual abuse, possibly physically abuse etc so if that's not your kinda thingggggg yeah. Don't read I guess. **

**Fourthly: This is a Grimmjow/OC but there are a few other romantic interest for both Grimmjow and Tegan – but trust me, this story gonna be so drama-lama-lama! **

**That's about all, enjoy reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters. 

…..

Grimmjow clamped his mouth tightly over hers to supress her cry as he thrust his thick shaft into her slick sex. Tegan dug her fingernails deeper into the skin of his back with every inch of him that plunged deeper into her, she could feel the smile crawling over his lips beneath hers at how ready she was for him, yet he was still unsatisfied. The gyration of his hips slowed to a complete stop, and she moaned in objection, bucking her hips, begging for him to continue.

"Grimm . . . jowww" she moaned disorientated, her eyelids shut while she reached out, grasping for his shock of blue hair. She clutched the soft tufts of aqua, using them as handles to pull him to her. He dodged her lips – which is what she been aiming for - instead burying his face in her neck, gently bitting the hyper-aware skin before caressing it with his tongue. "W-why did you s-stop?" she inquired airily finding it hard to pay attention with him tenderly sucking her Achilles heel; the sexual frustration was evident in the hoarseness of her words.

"Do you want me, Tegan?" he growled huskily in her ear, she nodded silently, her eyes shut. Grimmjow frowned at her indifference. He readjusted insider her, prodding her wet walls with his shaft, she cried out in pleasure arching her back as he pulled away slightly.

"I said _Do you want me, Tegan?_" he asked again, accompanying his words with a deep thrust, she clutched the strong arms that rested either side of her head in order to with take the ripples of pleasure the Sexta caused her body.

"Grimmjow!" she cried as he slammed into her again, her body convulsing with hunger for him. He grinned at the frenzied way she screamed out his name.

"You didn't answer my question," he panted threatening to withdraw his pride if she didn't respond. Her eyes fluttered open, her lustful gaze meeting his. The longing and need he recognised in her eyes was almost enough to make him orgasm on the spot.

"Grimmjow, I want you," she grasped his hair so tightly she was sure she would end up walking about with a few blue strands in her palms. Her body burning up inside from the suspense he was imposing on her. _So cruel . . ._ Using all the strength left in her upper body she brought his face too hers, meshing their lips. Grimmjow couldn't supress a thunderous groan as she whirled her tongue around his mouth, playfully biting his bottom lip. Grimmjow launched himself back as all the air was sucked from his lungs, he watched slightly mesmerized, as her well-endowed chest heaved sporadically as she tried to regain her breath, both of them looked as if they had just been submerged under water for many minutes and had only just come up for air. When she had caught back some of her breath she dug her fingers painfully into his shoulders, her chocolate brown irises flashing with frustration at him, "Yes, Grimmjow! **I want you!"** she cried narrowing her eyes menacingly at the smug look etched across the Sexta's face "now shut up and fuck me already!"

Grimmjow tightened his hold on her narrow waste before happily obliging. Her slammed into her several times, moving faster and going in harder as per her request. After orgasms for both parties were reached, he collapsed on top of her. There was a few moment of silence before Tegan piped up.

"Get off me you lard arse! I can't breathe!" she squawked grabbing him by the shoulders trying to shove him off her. He cooperated silently, rolling to one side, propping his head up on a flexed arm to observe her. A splash of tangled brunette hair lined the pillows she rested against while the charcoal brown irises he knew so well were hidden beneath her pale white lids. Grimmjow's scowl deepened as he couldn't comprehend as to why this girl had such an effect on him. She seemed no different to any other Arrancar in Hueco Mundo yet the first time he saw her he couldn't stop the primitive carnal urges of an Espada rising up with in him. _She is quite hot_ he decided eyes roaming over the curvaceous body beside him, her moderately endowed chest complimented her broad hips well not to mention she had such a nice arse – which he liked – though he couldn't hide that scowl of his at how on display it was to not only him but to every other Arrancar through her practically transparent Hamakas.

But despite being maybe one of the best looking Arrancar in Hueco Mundo she was punished with the personality of a fucking bulldog-cross-mule. From the moment he met her, all she's ever been was an opinionated, loud mouth, tease whom was so damn independent and childish it made his blood boil and infuriated him to no end. But that still didn't stop his groin from smiling when he saw her or from getting shivers when her fingers grazed his skin as they passed each other in the hallway. He felt he practiced an exhausting amount of control not to jump her whenever their eyes met since that's definitely what he feels like doing. In an involuntary mechanical motion his hand reached for the '23' marking on her upper arm, he traced it with his index finger as he deliberated. Unconsciously his touch steered its way towards the Arrancar bone cuffs wrapped around the circumference of her elbow.

Her eyes snapped open at his touch, without moving her head her eyes flickered over to him watching him with slight bemusement. "Grimmjow," she uttered plainly causing him to look up, she sent a large lip splitting grin his way which only caused his permit scowl to deepen as he predicted her words before they even left her ruby bee-stung lips "Get out,"

"What?!" he still exclaimed despite foreseeing the request.

"We'll I'm done, your boring me. Get out," Tegan moved to let him out from beside her, but a commanding hand wrapped itself around her wrist pulling her back to bed. Wrapping an arm tightly around her small waist he held her still.

"I bore you?" he growled, playful reaching out his hand completely ignoring her squirms to part from his grip. Gently he drew circles on the skin of her bare thigh. His touch gradually travelling up to her inner thigh, she quivered beneath his light touch. Her breathing increasing slightly.

"Yes," she confirmed breathlessly as she hesitantly watched his hand caress the skin closer to her sex, "you b-boRE ME!" she screamed as he plunged a finger inside her. She bucked her hips begging for more and he ran a hand over her smooth stomach to calm her – it did anything but.

"Oh really," he laughed arrogantly, trying to block how arousing it was to merely listen to her passionate pants or that appeasing vibration her voice makes when she calls out his name. Her irises faded until there was nothing but opaque pupil rolling back in her head as her muscles clenched around his finger, pleading to be filled to the brim.

"You're so cruel," she hissed as he pulled out of her. Grimmjow smirked with satisfaction at the sexually frustrated mess beside him. He had no problem waiting it out for her to declare how much she needed him, for the possibility of the independent-mule of a girl admitting that she actually **needed** him to reach the epitome of pleasure was more than he could bare. Taking advantage of her weakened will he decided he would let her stew in her horny state.

"I'm an Espada; it would be weird if I wasn't," he laughed without humour, stretching his arms out lethargically behind his head. He could feel her dark gaze, summoning the strength of a fire-centred medusa to burn a hole into his head, her dilated pupils begging him to meet her predatory gaze; but he wasn't playing ball. With the stubborn will he was notorious for he ignored her. Tegan was a girl that definitely didn't like being ignored. She growled after noticing his resistance to her before she grumbled away incoherently. Tegan could sense that Grimmjow was fully content with letting her wallow in her own lust with no point of relief, hence she decided to take matters into her own hands; holdings his arms down with her hands she crawled on top of him. He wanted her to think she had no effect what so ever on him but his eyes betrayed him as they glanced wearily at the swollen breasts that were pressed against his broad chest, he grunted, deeply aroused as her chest rubbed against his as she wriggled around to get comfortable on him.

"Nothing you do is going to work on me, so forget it," he growled swallowing hard, putting on pretence. With an expression that reached borderline baffled she glanced up up at him beneath her long dark lashes, several possible scenarios running through her mind; she contemplated each one quickly before deciding on her favourite. With her hot little body touching his Grimmjow was not certain how much longer he could keep up his act.

Then suddenly with a long sigh of defeat she rolled off him, stomping around the room to collecting her Hakama and mid-drift sleeveless vest stop that had been discarded on the floor in a passionate flurry of limbs the minute the door shut. Grimmjow fought the urge to raise his eyebrows in disbelief. He didn't know what he had been expecting but he definitely didn't think she'd just give up. "What are you doing?" he asked, moving to stand but she flashed over to him, fully dressed in her black and white uniform which proudly announced her alliance to Aizen's army of Arrancar and laid a forceful hand on his muscular chest, her small hand looking meagre in contrast to the rippling muscles of his abdomen.

"What does it look like?" she scoffed searching for her hairbrush that she knew was hiding somewhere under the piles of junk she had stashed in her room. "I'm getting dressed dumbass,"

He sits up leaning his broad torso lazily against his knees, watching her work a pine thistle brush through the tangled tresses of silk that spilled over her shoulders. "Yeah I can see that woman," he grumbled scowling "But why?"

"Oh don't worry baby," she smiled coyly at him from beneath her side swept bangs "I won't be dressed for long . . ." it felt like all the blood in his body rose to his head as all the possible connotations of her words flooded his mind. _She didn't mean . . ._ One minute she was setting down her brush and making pouty faces in the mirror when, in the time it took to blink, she had swiftly travelled across half the room and now the rounded surface of the doorknob was pressed into her back as Grimmjow pinned her arms beside her, his knee fixed between her thighs to ensure attempt at escape was futile.

"What do you mean by that?!" he snapped glaring at her with the full ferocity of the blue panther inside.

"Let me go!" she growled back, ignoring his imperative inquiry. She tried to push him back but in the position she was in, it was hard to maximise her full strength; he didn't even blink at her struggle.

"Not until you tell me what you meant?!" he roared causing her pert lips to quirk into a sassy smile.

"Hush now," she cooed patronisingly, her eyes glimmering with false sweetness. "You can hardly complain about me finding someone else to finish the job you couldn't,"

"What! I can-"

"Aww baby, it's alright!" she comforted finally slipping from his grasp, 'I understand, an old man like you – I mean, even Espadas need a break sometimes . . ." Grimmjow could feel the blood in his veins heating up with each defaming word, how dare she insult him like this! He was the Sexta! An Espada and she dared to think he couldn't handle her! He would show her!

"Woman, I will sho-"

"Oh no!" she waved her hands in front of his face in refusal, while moving to give his lips an innocent tug with her teeth. "I don't want to be tiring you out. Besides, I'm sure there are many others who can do to me what you can't," she smirked at him from beneath her black lashers "I wonder what room Ulquiorra's in?"

_That's it! _Grimmjow was ready to grab her skinny waist, toss her onto the bed and fuck that bitch senseless._ Nobody tells me to take a break! Nobody calls me old! And nobody picks Ulquiorra fucking Cifer over Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! _He fumed, but the minute he turned to grab her, the door flung back in his face, he jumped back to avoid collision. Unfortunately though, by the time he had gathered himself again, even if it only took a moment, it was enough time to let her slip through his fingers. He stuck his head out the doorway, only too conscious of what the other Espada and Arrancar would do if they caught him in his very naked state. The hallways were void of Tegan's curvaceous body leaving Grimmjow angry and aroused yet no place to find relief. Not knowing what else to do, he slammed the door, nearly taking it off its hinges in frustration and proceeded to get dressed.

….

Remembering the wounded, furious expression masking his face prompted her grin to stretch from ear-to-ear. _He was actually jealous! _She giggled inwardly feeling a strange warm sensation form in her belly; she quickly disregarded it as the reiatsu in her body playing up. As she sauntered down the halls she spotted Ulquiorra's room and without hesitation bustled right past it with no intention of going anywhere near the Fourth Espada. To be honest he kinda freaked her out. He was so void of emotion and feeling and that scared her, for when one is so cold and detached from everyone there is nothing to hold back any kind of ferocious onslaught. Whereas Grimmjow, he was all tough and mean and so completely driven by blood lust, yet when he spots a feline friend his expression changes in such a way that you know he still is capable of loving.

_That's not why I'm with him though_, she reminded herself quickly, a grin slowly spreading across her face _he's just really great in bed. Though it would do no good to tell him that! He's got a big enough head as it is . . . _It was hard for her to resist pushing his buttons sometimes, he just got riled up so damn easily! How could she not tempt fate in that way? Of course she was lying when she said she had other places to go. Tegan couldn't imagine anybody else wanting to sleep with her anyway. She would just torture him for a few hours, maybe a whole day if she could supress her inner goddess for long enough to make him want her.

She grinned knowing that when she did go back though, he would not hesitate to torture her right back. Though this was a torture that she could not wait to be the victim off.

After a few more moments she finally spied the door that she wanted to pass through, Nnoitra had sent requested her presence in the offical board room of Las Noches and of course she had no reason not to comply, as part of his fraccion she wished to follow his orders to best of her ability, and turning up at the dum old board room barely took any effort at all.

Shoving open the doors, she stomped in with all the gracefulness of a cow. "Yo Nnoitra!" she called confidently when she spotted her Espada superior, she assertively strutted forward not wanting to let him know that he too, like Ulquiorra with a singular glance alone he could send piercing shivers down her spine. But she froze mid step and her eyes nearly popped from her skull as her gaze caught onto the beautiful brunette being besides him, his spiritual power was immense, like nothing she'd ever witnessed before! Tegan concluded that this man could only be one person. Gasping, she fell to her knees crossing a hand over her chest. She could feel the eyes of both men trained on bowed figure.

"Lord Aizen . . ."

….

_**Okay ma peeps?! How was this? Okay I hope so, please review – cause even just one good review will prompt me to update pronto**_

_**And I have my yearly's this week and I really need an excuse to procrastinate! So please, review and give me a reason!**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter! :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! **_

_**Thank you to Midnight-Knightmare for taking the time to review and for the nice words! It's greatly appreciated **_

_**And to both Midnight-Knightmare and Rylinn for favourite-ing the story! I am hoping this chapter, although slightly shorter than the first will bring in more readers and hopefully *Fingers crossed* some more reviews and favourites! **_

_**Have I mentioned how much of a babe Grimmjow is . . . Love him! ahhh I just finished watching ep 168! I just can't believe Grimmjow and Ichigo! So bummed. But Damn I love Nel! Isn't she the cutest thing that has ever walked the Anime planet! **_

_**Enjoy reading! **_

_**Xx**_

….

"Lord Aizen . . ." A tear of sweat formed beside her brow as she focused levelling her spirit energy so Aizen's didn't crush her completely. She had never felt power like this before. Tegan grit her teeth knowing full well this wouldn't be anywhere near his full power, right now his spirit pressure was probably masked. She tilted her head even lower; she had never felt so weak.

"Name and rank," Nnoitra ordered briskly, reminding her of her forgotten formalities. _Shit_ she cursed.

"Tegan Rein – Nnoitra's Fraccion, I'm Arrancar 23," Tegan cried out, breathing a silent thanks to her long mane for veiling the burning crimson of her cheeks.

"I know," Tegan reflexively gasped at the sultry sound of his smooth voice, her eyes shot up to meet the impassive brown orbs of the notorious Arrancar lord and master. "Rise 23," he ordered moving towards her, a hand hanging limp by his side while the other was fashionably tucked away in the pocket of his hakamas.

She tore her eyes away, feeling uncomfortable with the intensity of Aizen's gaze, which at first looked devoid of all feeling but as he got closer she couldn't help but notice the fire burning complacently within the black of his pupils. He continued to move towards her, the slow pace of his walk feeding her nerves to no end. Her eyes ended up setting on Nnoitra's creepily grinning face. Though she didn't grimace every time she focused her eyes on the lip-splitting smile anymore, that didn't mean she would ever truly get used to it.

At the beginning, when she first encountered Nnoitra, she couldn't understand how he was always smiling. What did he have to be so happy about all the time? But as she got to know him better, as a member of his Fraccion she realised he wasn't always smiling. His lips were forever upturned, his teeth always bared but the happiness consistent in a real smile was never existent in his eyes. She had gotten pretty good at reading him over the years, she could see the relief in his eyes that Aizen was no longer standing right beside him. Despite Nnoitra strong resolve she doubted the fifth Espada could withstand the former captains spiritual pressure any better than she could.

Tegan was snapped back to reality when the white sandal clad foot of Sosuke Aizen clapped the floor in front of her. She winced as her nails dug deeply into the palm of her hand. Her knees were threatening to give way and he knew that. A cool hand wrapped around her elbow, supporting her weight effortlessly. "How could I forget a face like yours, _Tegan_," the growl of her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine. Removing the hand from his pocket he lifted her chin, silently ordering her eyes to meet his. She timidly glanced up into the chocolate pools of darkness but almost immediately looked away, instead settling on a much safer place; his lips.

A soft smile possessed his lips as he spoke to her, "_You're special, Tegan_," he murmured mysteriously, she watched in utter shock as his lips disappeared from her line of sight and instead found their way to her slender neck. Aizen gently brushed away the soft tresses of dark hair to reveal the soft blemish free skin of the young girl; her succulent scent enticed his lips to steal a taste.

Her wide eyes met Master Nnoitra's in shock. Tegan even noted the surprise in his eyes, not something seen often. Her emotions ran ramped as she felt the soft lips of _thee_ Lord Aizen gently caressing the skin on her neck. She didn't understand what was happening, why was he doing this to her? Tegan didn't know what to do, she didn't expect this from him, he was like some vampire nipping and sucking at her jugular, how was she supposed to react? Her body ended up deciding for her.

"Hmmm," she moaned instinctively moving closer to him, her inner goddess deciding the vampire could stay as long as he kept his tongue right where it was. Even though she couldn't see him she could sense the smirk on his face. Tegan had thought only Grimmjow knew where her carnal weakness was with such pinpoint accuracy. _Grimmjow . . . _her mind reminded her, trying to regain control from the ramped sex beast in her groin. She pushed back thinking of the grouchy blue haired Espada. When she said she was going to go off and have sex with someone else she didn't actually mean it! _Not that I think Lord Aizen would want to have sex with me or anything like that . . . _she hastily reminded herself.

Despite the almost unbreakable spell his lips had placed over her, she moved back, prying herself from his hold. Her head immediately bowed in embarrassment. Her whole body blushing red at the tingly sensation running up and down her neck. "Lord Aizen I-" he squeaks were cut off by his smooth impassive voice.

"Nnoitra I expect you to inform the other Espada about tomorrow's meeting," he stepped past her, she gasped deeply not realising she had been holding her breath.

"Of course my lord," Nnoitra responded as gleefully as always. Aizen nodded his head before silently exiting. She allowed her body to tremble once she felt his reiatsu grow distant.

"What just happened?!" Tegan cried as Nnoitra flashed over to her, his grin switching from surprised to highly amused.

"I think Lord Aizen likes you," he responded placing a hand on her shoulder. Leaning in close to her ear, she fought back the shudder. She felt violated enough as it was. "You don't mind do you?" she though she meant the long bony fingers on her torso but she realised he meant Aizen.

"Well," she didn't know what to say without sounding like she was badmouthing Lord Aizen, "it was random that's all," she decided, all though it _didn't quite_ sum up how she really felt.

"From what I saw, you seemed to be enjoying yourself . . ." he grinned evilly down at her, finding entertainment in watching her struggle.

'But I didn-" she cut herself off, sighing, "He just found a weak tendon of mine," she grumbled reluctantly.

"I could see that," she glared at him, wanting to get away from him and back into the safety of her room as soon as possible.

"So Master Nnoitra, what is it you wanted?" a sudden spark of realisation flashed in his eyes.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, what with all the entertainment and all," he grinned suggestively down at her, "Your application has been approved,"

"What application?" she murmured racking her brain, Nnoitra continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Lord Aizen has been generous enough to allow you a week in the World of the Living," _oh my god!_ She squealed inwardly finally understanding. She had submitted a request to visit the World of the Living. But she had written it so long ago she had given up hope and forgotten all about it. But now it had been approved!

"Oh my god!" this time she shrieked out loud, almost throwing her arms around the brining of good news, the she remembered it was Nnoitra. She didn't care how happy she was, there was no way she was giving Nnoitra a hug anytime soon. Though officially freaked out by him, she felt a little warmer towards Aizen for allowing her to go. She had waited so long for this.

"May I ask what exactly you plan to be doing while you're gone?" Nnoitra inquired like the snooping snake that he was.

"Oh you know, nothing much. This and that, it's just a vacation really," He narrowed his eyes at her, he was nobody's fool. "If it makes you happy I'll make lunch of a few Soul Reapers while I'm there," his eyes widened in amusement, he chuckled patronisingly, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"With your powers, I doubt that very much," he scoffed, grinning. She rolled her eyes, bowing quickly to her master before turning towards the doors ready to go and sleep for eternity. "Oh don't be like that, Tegan!" he called after her. She spun around on her heel, glaring viciously at him.

"There is nothing wrong with my powers!" she snapped, pouting.

"I never said there was!" he retorted, "I just said you probably won't be killing any Soul Reapers anytime soon," she glowered at him, before stomping out of the room the same way she entered it. As the large marble doors began to close behind her, she heard Master Nnoitra's voice one last time,

"By the way, Lord Aizen said you could leave tomorr-." He voice disappeared as the doors shut. She had been trying to hold it together for Nnoitra's sake, but now that he was out of sight the butterflies awakened by Aizen rattled around her stomach like there was no tomorrow. She was scared a swarm would burst out from the Arrancar hole that sat just below her ribcage. She watched her fingers tremble for a moment horrified at how easily she was spooked. Tegan liked putting on a tough façade to hide how fragile she really was, but her powers didn't help her much convincing everyone otherwise. But she had to keep it up otherwise she'd get eaten alive in a place like this if she didn't assert herself.

Tegan felt like she should have asserted herself more with Aizen . . . but how could she? He was the king of Los Noches! How could she say no? Yet she really wishes she had, her skin crawled at his obtuseness. And it felt all wrong. _I feel wrong_ she admitted. She stumbled back to her room hoping she didn't run into anyone, especially not Yammy – he was always hitting on her – for she wasn't feeling the least bit confident.

And for the first time in a long time, she started feeling like the person she was before she became Arrancar number 23. She felt weak.

…..

First thing she saw when she opened the door to her room was the piercing blue gaze of the panther. He had been sitting on her bed, slumped over with a crooked elbow resting lazily on his thigh, a hand holding up his chin, but the minute he saw her he sat up, his eyes flashing both playfully and menacingly at the same time. She was tired, she was sore and after nearly breaking down into tears in the hallway it was obvious to her she was a bit overly emotional. She was weak and she didn't want him to see her like this. Not him; not anyone. _I have to try and be strong_ she resolved moving out of the doorway her grip on the doorknob turning her knuckles white.

"Grimmjow, get out," she nodded her heard tiredly at the only exit from her room, scared that if she were to point it out he would catch sight of her trembling fingers.

"Oh, I don't think so," he growled springing up from his spot on her bed, moving over to her. She flinched back, her grip on the doorhandle tightening even more with his proximity – if that were even possible.

"Don't come near me Grimmjow," she warned trying to add enough venom in her tone for him to heed her words. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her that he didn't pay her any attention.

"Too late," he growled pressing her petite body up against the door, which he had previously ripped from her iron grip and closed.

"Grimmjow!" She tried again, noticing the evident break in her voice. _I can't do this_. "Please," she whispered shakily, bowing her head not daring to meet his piercing gaze, scared of what it might do to her, "L-leave," Anybody else. Anybody else would have taken the damn hint and left. But not him. Not Grimmjow.

The muscled arms on either side didn't retract themselves, if anything they grew sturdier. "Tegan, what's wrong?" he rumbled softly, the hunger in his voice evaporating. It was replaced with an emotion Tegan didn't know existed in his vocabulary. Concern. "Look at me," he snapped impatiently and her head shot up, her watery brown irises meeting savage aqua. "What the hells the matter?" he roared, any hint of kindness that may or may not have been their disappearing.

"G-grimmjow, I need y-you to leave," She managed to get out, "I don't want you to s-see my like this," he narrowed his brow at her.

"You idiot!" he snapped. She expected him to storm out, or shout rude curses at her, but he didn't. He instead surprised her by snaking his arms around her waist, despite her loud adamant protests, and pulling her into what could only be considered a hug. Her body went ridged at being so close to his, normally they would be making out or having sex but this, this wasn't about that. If it were his hands would be sliding down to her arse but they were quiet, they were sitting peacefully around the small of her back.

"Grim-"

"You've already starting crying like a baby! All your dignity is lost," he interrupted her rudely, cupping the back of her head with his hand and holding it tightly to his chest. "So theirs not point in me leaving now, is there?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, because if she was to tell him to get lost again he wasn't going anywhere. Tegan breathed a deep sigh of resignation and Grimmjow felt any resistance from the petite girl in his arms disappear.

"I g-guess not," she whispered burying her face in his chest. His breathing hitched as her soft tresses tickled his bare skin, her body heat already warming him up.

"You gonna tell me why you're being such a baby?" Tegan felt conflicted, he would only get angry if she told him what happened. And she hated to admit it, but for a guy who she supposed didn't give many hugs he was doing quite an admirable job. She had no desire to leave the comfort of his arms.

"It's nothing,"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE TEGAN!" She practically jumped out of her skin at the volume at which he spoke. "It's not nothing! Now tell me," _so I can fix it!_ He added in his head. Grimmjow didn't much care for anybody really, or anything for that matter, but he knew for sure he didn't like seeing Tegan cry. It was like seeing one of his toys broken, and her rumpled face caused a strain in his chest that he didn't much appreciate. He didn't know what it was but he was ready to do whatever to stop it.

"Stop yelling at me you overgrown housecat!" she snapped, pulling away from him.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck happened to you!" Her hands were poised on her hips defiantly and he scowled. Knowing she was going to give him any answers he studied her body instead, looking for – he didn't even know what. He knew he'd know it when he saw it. And he did, his blue gaze fixing on her neck, a giant red mark etched across her skin in a place that was previously hidden by her dark mane. "Who did that?" he uttered pointing an accusing finger at the red mark, he saw her blanche, her face paling.

"Please, pay no attention to I-"

"Pay no attention!" he roared punching the wall beside her head, she flinched. "Have you seen the size of that fucking thing!?" she instinctively reached to conceal the love bit on her neck. Cringing as she felt the size of the swollen skin against her fingertips.

"Grimmjow, I-"

"Who was it?! Ulquiorra? Yammy?! Or was it that fucking rat Nnoitra!? I swear I will-"

"N-no Grimmjow it wasn't a-any of them," tears stung her eyes as they reappeared. For possibly the hundredth time that day she cursed her weakness, swearing to be stronger tomorrow and forever on.

"Then who was it?" she had somehow managed to sit him down on her bed. His tone was softer this time round (though not by much) and he beckoned her to his lap. She wearily obliged all the energy drained from her body. What she really needed was a good nap. "Who was it," he inquired forcefully, she instinctively moved over to bury her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. Which to her surprise she found quite comforting.

Grimmjow was always treating and talking about her like she was some possession, and she knew the tension would soon be thick enough to swim in when he found out, but the name spilled from her trembling lips regardless.

"L-lord Aizen,"

…

_**This chapter begun the same way it finished. With la LORD AIZEN! Man I hate that dude, but gotta give him props for fooling everyone in the Seireitei! **_

_**Anyways, I hope this chapter is good enough to deserve some reviews, or a follow or a favourite – I am not actually sure what the difference is between the two but whatever :D **_

_**Stay tuned for the next oneeee . . . where our friend Tegan goes to the world of the living, and I'm pretty sure you'll find out her power next chapter as well.**_

_**So please review with your thoughts, encouragement or constructive words! All is appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize! I know I haven't updated in what must seem like forever, I have an excuse! I was away in Vietnam for two weeks, and then almost as soon as I came back I was thrown into my last year of high school. I've been dying to post my latest chapter, and have only just finished writing it! I am sorry if it's a bit rushed I've just been dying to get it too you. Thanks to all who favourite or followed this story!**

**It means so much when I get that notification! I'm like snomigod! I got some fans! (Well this story does at least) :D So here it is, I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy! **

….

Tegan was not sure exactly how much time had passed since her confession but it seemed like forever. His strong jaw was clenched tightly shut; she could even make out the muscles beneath his skin wriggling about as he grit his teeth; maybe thinking or maybe even just trying to control his temper. Tegan wanted to look into his eyes but she dared not study any higher point then his cheekbones, she feared that one glance into the burning pools of blue would leave her permanently scalded by their sheer intensity. Tegan frankly wasn't sure what to do, should she be patient and wait for him to make the first move, wait for him to say something at least? Or should she try and talk to him? She wasn't positive that if she opened her mouth she would be able to form a proper sentence, she was tired, emotional and she wouldn't dare admit it out loud but she was scared; of him . . . for him. She like to pretend that she was strong and quick and that she didn't realise that no matter how much she admired that rippling, lean body, it could crush her in an instant. Or that if he didn't hide his spiritual pressure like she knew he did, she probably wouldn't even be able to stand up. Tegan refused to admit that he could destroy her without even breaking a sweat if he wanted too. She refused to admit it or acknowledge it aloud, because as a human she was weak, as an Arrancar she was supposed to be tough. And deep inside she hoped that if she kept telling herself how resilient and great she was, maybe she would actually become that person she's always dreamed of being. _I am strong, I am tough, I can make the first move _she repeated like a mantra in her head, reaching up a slightly shaky hand and laying it gently on his bicep.

She flinched as his gaze snapped down to hers, she dared herself not to look away as his lips parted and she saw his top teeth grinding themselves against the bottom set. Tegan squeezed his arm in what she hoped was a soothing manner, but her gesture failed if the words said next were anything to go by "I'll kill him," she blinked up at him disbelievingly, her chocolate irises shimmering with unspoken emotion. "I will, I'll do it," he reaches up and gently wipes away the tears that littered the tips of her thick black lashes. _Shit! Why am I crying again!_ She mutters angrily in her head.

"No," she pushes his hand away from her face and he flinches in surprise as if he didn't even realise he had moved his hand to comfort her, "You will do nothing," she clears her throat, thanking god she had finally retrieved her voice.

"You can't tell me what to do woman," the growl vibrates deep in the back of his throat, "he touched what is mine and now he must pay!" Her eyes were dry now, and every word he spoke was only sending the moisture further and further away from her corneas. _How dare he!_

"I'm not your _possession_ Grimmjow," I snap, folding my arms over my chest.

"What?! You saying you're his?" he grumbled focusing on the wrong word in her statement.

"I'm nobodies alright! And yes, I am going to tell you what to do! Or rather not what to do; you will stay away from Aizen if you value your life." She watched his face as he assessed what she said, he looked thoughtful for a moment before scoffing, a bitter-sweet smirk crawling onto his lips.

"I reckon I could beat that bastard any day of the week!" _That's not the point!_ Her inner self screamed, while he grinned cockily away at her.

"No you couldn't." she snapped wiping the smirk right off his face. "If you want to make this a damn pissing contest fine, I seriously don't give a shit. It's your life, do whatever you want with it! See if I care!" she huffed, stomping over to her bed, only to have her wrist caught as it swayed behind her.

Tegan was spun around until her lips were inches away from the Sexta's for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Even just the slight touch of his skin on hers was enough to wake up the sleeping animal inside her that wanted nothing more than to longue and frolic with the wild panther-man till the cows came home. "You almost sound like you do care, you know," he whispers hoarsely his eyes trained on her bee-stung lips.

"About what?" she asks hypnotized by the way his fingers moved as they massaged her skin.

"About me," he whispered, leaning down so his lips caressed the lob of her ear. She shivered. _Oh no!_ She would not let him distract her like this! Two could play at that game,

"I don't," Tegan smiled moving her hands to his chest, turning her head allowing her to leave a trail of light kisses along the rough warm skin of his pectorals.

"Good,"

"Good?"

"Caring is for the weak, that's why the Espada and Arrancar are so strong; they care for no one," she pulled back feeling slightly hurt by his explanation. She knew she shouldn't be, she had no reason to be wounded by such trivial matters. The stinging sensation in her chest was probably just some of her reiatsu playing up again.

"Good, now we've got that settled, Bye bye!" she grinned with mock cheeriness, waving her head childishly at him, before opening the door, gesturing through it.

"So soon? I thought I might stay the night," he growled huskily with a dark gleam in his eye that was made for the purpose of turning her resolve into jelly, but not tonight! She wouldn't allow it.

"As presumptuous as ever it seems, Grimmjow! But no, seriously get out; I've got a big day tomorrow,"

"What do you mean?" he grumbled annoyed at being rejected.

"I mean my application to vacation in the World of the Living has been approved, I go tomorrow -that's what I mean," she jumps as his fist lands next to her face. _Shit!_ "Problem?" she says with more conviction than she thought she had.

"Over my dead body," he snarls,

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" she mimics, throwing his own words back in his face,

"The hell I don't! What the fuck do you think you'll do if you run into a soul reaper?! Huh? You can't protect yourself, your too weak!" he seemed furious, but at that point so was she. Weak . . . he just called her weak! _Bastard!_

"I'll have you know that protecting myself isn't the problem," Tegan seethes, "now if that's your two cents added you can get the hell out of my room; I want to go to bed,"

"Woman, I forbid you to go there!"

"_Hush Hush Baby_, you almost sound like you care about what happens to me" She chuckles without a trace of humour, "And we can't have that coming from a _big, tough, old Espada_ now could we?" his jaw tenses but he remains speechless. "Yeah I thought not. Farwell for now, see you when I get back," Tegan had managed to get him outside her room, she slammed the door shut as soon as he was safely across the threshold and proceeded to quickly dead bolt the door. "Or not," she muttered, staggering her tired body over to her bed, the life quickly draining out of her as the events of the day quickly caught up with her; the adrenaline fading from her system.

Tegan pulled her legs to her chest once was she was snuggled under the covers and curled herself up into a warm ball, letting the weight of the day crash over her as sleep came. She had been dreaming of this trip for so long she couldn't believe it was going to become her reality by morning. Burying her head in the plush white pillow she couldn't blot out images of a special sandy haired boy, but now she was going to the World of the Living, she didn't have to blot him out anymore. She would allow herself to remember him, to yearn for him for the first time since she became an Arrancar. She adored him when she was alive and to be truthful she still loved him with all her heart, and now she would finally get to see his beautiful face again. She would finally be able to hold him in her arms.

Images of his unruly sandy locks and dimples on each cheek flittered across her mind as she drifted off into a deep and comfortable slumber. She sighed contently to herself,

"_Jamie . . ._"

…..

"Why the fuck doesn't she ever listen to me!" Grimmjow growled furiously, kicking a hole in the wall adjacent to his large canopy bed. After stretching out the kinks in his neck brought on by the tension he held in his shoulders, he dropped swiftly to the floor and pounded his fists against it, lifting himself up and down. The smooth, swift push-ups were not enough to work out his fury though; he feared no amount of exercise would be.

Maybe he should take a trip to the World of the Living . . . go beat that little red-headed shit up for relief before he went after Tegan. He didn't care what she said, **she is his**. He owned every part of her and she better get used to that. And he was not about to go let her kill herself because of her damn stupid pride.

But what if Aizen wouldn't let him go . . . _Fuck Aizen!_ His inner panther cursed their leader, baring his sharp fangs as he said it. _He took what was yours Grimmjow! You don't owe that bastard anything!_ He nodded to himself in avid agreement. _Yeah you're right! _Grimmjow decided he would ask to go and if Aizen said no, he'd go anyway. He shouldn't have to take damn orders from that damn soul reaper anyway. Who the hell did that guy think he was?

Stuff what Tegan says too, I might not do it now, but one day I will bring that guy down to his knees. **No one touches what is rightfully Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs! **_**No one!**_

….

_I can't believe it! I'm here, I'm really here! _Tegan wasn't sure what to do first, her fingers were twitching with the need to grab onto the closest lamp and swing herself around it screaming with glee. She had finally made it! After the boring trip between worlds, her feet were finally touching the streets of her childhood. Paths she had walked up so many times before that she actually remembered every single crack and imperfections in each.

It was night time in Karakura town, the streets were lit up by dim lamps, while most people were at home snuggled up tightly in their beds. The big clock in the middle of the town told her it was way past midnight.

After Tegan did a few victory laps of the town, she had finally calmed down a bit and was ready to go see Jamie; even if it just was to watch him sleep. She needed to know he was alright. She flashed over to the familiar pale blue house that haunted her dreams and crept over to the window of his bedroom. Rubbing gently on the glass she peered inside, prepared to see the sleeping face of a sandy-haired-dimple-wearing boy, but instead she saw and empty bed. The blankets were disturbed as if someone was in them, but had gotten up out of them. She refused to let herself over react, he had probably just gone to the toilet.

Tegan waited. Ten minutes of her shuffling on her feet and glancing up at every squeak and tweet only for there to be still no sign of his shaggy blonde head. His deep navy blankets were still empty and unravelled, this was when she really started to worry. She unlocked the door with the backup key they always kept under the welcome mat, and walked in. Heading immediately to Jamie's room; it was just how she remembered. Baby blues walls, with dark navy sheets and curtains, his shelves were adorned with model aeroplanes and automobiles. There was a colourful lego set in the corner of the room and a few picture books, she spied hairy-mclary; his all-time favourite. But most importantly she spied a note, it was written on yellow A-4 notebook paper in his messy youthful script. Just the unruly slant of his writing made her want to weep in longing for this boy. She gripped the letter in her hands and forced herself to read, she had been doing too much crying as of late and it really needed to stop.

_To daddy_

_I can't sleep tonight_

_I am going to the park_

_I am O.K. so don't worry daddy_

_I will be back later_

_Jamie_

Tegan's heart raced. Since becoming an Arrancar she was well aware that Karakura Town was no place to be after dark. She needed to find Jamie, and fast. She dropped the note on the floor not even bothering to replace it in situ, she wanted to find Jamie as fast as she could. She would never forgive herself if he was hurt . . . or worse.

She needed to get to the park, and fast. Good thing she knew her little brother better than anyone. "Don't worry Jamie, I'm coming." She promised, before jumping up on the roof of his house and flashing off into the night.

…

She wanted to tumble to her knees when she spotted him. This was the third park she'd been too, and she has come to the sad conclusions that maybe she didn't know her brother as well as she thought she did. But one look at him, sitting in the sand pit playing with a forest green tractor she didn't recognise and she realised how much he had grown. She had been away for a lot longer than she thought. Time is different in Hueco Mundo, it doesn't move at the same frequency as it does here. Tegan estimated from the looks of him that he was about seven, that's four years of his life that she has missed out on. She's never going to get that time back. _But it's alright_ she reasoned with herself, _I'm here now and that would never of happened had I not joined Aizen's Army. I should be thankful._

Tegan noticed her breathing was uneven. Disbelief was still the main emotion coursing through her veins, she was here, he was here, in a pair of Bob the Builder pyjamas even. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she was ready to let them flow deeming this a good enough cause to cry for. He was her brother, and she missed him.

Tegan after five minutes was no longer content with just watching Jamie from a distance; she needed to be near him, to hold him. She moved closer, cautioning herself as she did. She didn't want to scare him, then she realised he couldn't actually see her, his spiritual pressure was nowhere near high enough to posses the ability to see the dead. _10 metres, 9 metres, 8 metres . . ._

She was getting closer to him, she could wait to touch him, hold him, smell him even. But she was then quickly thrown out of her _running-through-the-daisy-field_ trance, by a humongous reminder of why she had been so adamant about finding her little brother. Karakura town wasn't a safe place to be at night . . .

"_What do we have here? From the looks of it, yummy yummy souls . . ." _

….

**So . . . how was it? Once again I apologize if it was rushed! I just desperately wanted to get the next chapter out to you guys. **

**You know what would mean a lot to me . . . You guessed it! Some positive reviews, a favourite or a follow :D It would seriously make my day!**

**And I have a special offer for this next chapter only, For ever review I get equals 500 words for the next chapter. I get five reviews I will write 2500 words. That's the deal :D but I refuse to go past 10 000 words! Cause Whoa! that's a long arse chapter! **

**Haha **

**But seriously, tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading bubbies! It means a lot :D And yes Vietnam was fab! I love bartering! Such fun!**

**Haha XX stay tuned. **


	4. AN

I know it's probably really obvious since I have written a chapter to this in so long, but I have decided not to continue this story. I feel that it hasn't really got much support and can't really be all the great. So obviously I know there were a few people who did like it and I love them very much for reviewing/favouriting/ following the story! Meant a lot, so to them I'd just like to say . . .

Post a review if you would like me to tell you how the rest of the story was going to go if I did write it. I'd hate to leave you hanging – cause there, from what I remember was going to be a lot of dramalamamamamamama :P

Haha, so yeah. If you'd like to know, just say so in a review and I'll post the ending!

Thank you my lovelies and sorry again :D Thanks for reading!

XX

Wisteria Clove


End file.
